


College AU ficlets

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a goofball, Clintasha - Freeform, College AU, F/M, Fluff, I can't stop saying yikes and so neither can Clint, Nat loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: A small series of some little ficlets for Clint/Natasha





	College AU ficlets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenfairieshelp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfairieshelp/gifts).



Sam and Steve sat at their table, staring at their friends sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. Clint sat with his feet up on the coffee table, arm wrapped around Natasha’s shoulders. He sipped lazily from his cup, watching the television on the back wall. Nat filed at her nails, glancing occasionally at the show that was on.

“So are they like...a thing now?” Sam asked. He mindlessly picked at his plate of fries.

“I’m really not sure,” Steve said. “I mean, they’ve always been close but,” he let his words trail off, watching as Clint leaned over and whispered something to Natasha. 

Nat whipped her head around, looking at Sam and Steve’s table. The two jumped and turned away, pretending to be interested in the glass doors next to their table. 

“That is some high-quality glass right there is what that is,” Clint said, leaning on the table between the two of them, nodding at the doors.

Sam and Steve looked at him, then at each other. 

“Sorry about staring,” Steve said. 

“So are you guys dating or like, what?” Sam asked. 

Steve gave him a look but Clint just shrugged. “Uh...yeah? Have been for...some time now.”

“Really?” Steve asked. 

“It’s so hard to tell,” Sam whispered.

“This help?” Clint winked at them and turned around. “Hey, Nat. C’mere.” 

He gestured over to the table and Nat got up, brushing off her clothes and walked over to the table. 

“What’s up?” She asked.

“These guys need proof of love,” Clint told her, smirking.

“Proof of what?” 

In response, Clint wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Sam and Steve exchanged a wide-eyed glance. The two parted and Nat shook her head with a little grin.

“Men,” she said, walking away. Clint winked again at Sam and Steve and followed her back to the couch.

*

Clint and Natasha sat on Clint’s bed, open books and half-written notes spread out on the bedspread around them. They were too busy kissing to pay any attention to them. 

Nat pulled away and Clint pouted at her. 

“You have a paper due tomorrow,” she said. “You really oughta work on it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Clint wiggled his arms out of their embrace and pulled out his hearing aids. “I-I can’t hear you. What? What did you say?”

Nat laughed at him. “I said you’re a big goofy idiot and I love you.”

Clint beamed at her. “Ah,” he said, yelling slightly. “Yeah, that’s what I thought you said.”

Needless to say, he did not write his paper.

*

Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky stood outside of the student center, eating ice cream that readily melted in the setting sunlight.

Clint made long licks at the chocolate that dripped down the side of his waffle cone. Steve and Bucky let theirs drip down the napkins wrapped around their cones. Natasha had gotten hers in a cup and spooned it up easily.

Clint tilted his hand to stop a bead of ice cream from falling down his hand and the broken structure fell to the floor, splattering everyone's shoes with a dark chocolate color.

“Nice,” Bucky said.

Clint simply responded, “yikes.”

“Yikes?” Nat asked. “God, you are such an idiot.” She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

Clin grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back into a small dip and kissed her on the cheek, leaving a ring of ice cream on her face.

She pulled away laughing, and rubbing at her face. “Gross,” she said.

“Ah, you love it,” Clint said, smirking at her.

And she did.

She really did.


End file.
